Season 9
Degrassi: The Next Generation season 9 took place during the second semester of the 2007-2008 school year. It follows a group of college freshman (and Spinner Mason) and high school freshman, juniors and seniors. There was also a guest appearance by Marco Del Rossi in an episode, and this season ended with a movie. It was called The Rest of My Life: Degrassi Takes Manhattan. However, in the U.S., the movie was renamed De Grassi: The Heat is On. One cast member, Nina Dobrev, who portrays Mia Jones, is leaving for The Vampire Diaries on the CW. Because of this, her character was sent to Paris for modeling. Another character, Derek Haig, played by Marc Donato, left the show for an unknown reason. Four new characters were added into the show, and Ms. Hatzilakos returned. Jay Hogart also makes some appearances throughout this season. The opening theme is sung by the Studz, and is basically the same. However, Declan, Fiona, Dave and Jenna are cast as regulars, and Liberty and Kelly are taken out of the opening credits. Also, Emma and Manny's positions are slightly changed. CHARACTERS: Adults: Spinner Mason- An employee at The Dot who is waiting to attend college. His given name is Gavin, and he was the Class of '06. Principal Hatzilakos and The Shep- The two principals. Shephard, Lakehurst's principal, was fired after Peter's mother, Daphne, returned. Mr. Simpson- Media Immersions teacher and Degrassi graduate. Emma's stepdad, Spike's husband, and Connor's godfather. Emma Nelson- A college freshman at Smithdale University who is doing poorly in college due to her lack of friends. She was the Class of '07. Manuela "Manny" Santos- Is in Emma's grade at Smithdale, and her longtime best friend. She is an actress now, so she does most of her schoolwork in L.A.. Kelly Ashoona- Emma's boyfriend at Smithdale U. He's looking for a job, but has had enough of Emma's controlling ways. Liberty Van Zandt- One of Emma's best friends. She is at Smithdale, but she spends most of her time in a sorority. Seniors: Danny Van Zandt- Liberty's little brother. He is a member of the Studz and is Chantay's boyfriend. Peter Stone- The boyfriend of Mia Jones. Although she's leaving, he decides to remain at Degrassi. Jane Vaughn- Once called Anastacia Valieri, she is joining the Studz and is the only girl on the football team. Riley Stavros- A gay football player in denial. Bruce the Moose- A school bully. John-George "Jonny" DiMarco- Bruce the Moose's partner in crime. Juniors: Chantay Black- Danny's girlfriend and Degrassi's gossip queen. Leia Chang- A friend of Chantay's, though her boyfriend, Danny is stolen by her. Declan Coyne (new)- A player and a flirt. He gets nearly every Degrassi girl's attention. He is from a wealthy politician family. Fiona Coyne (new)- A fashionista, she is Declan's lonely twin sister. Savtag "Sav" Bhandari- A guitarist of the Studz. He is pursuing a relationship with Anya MacPherson. Anya MacPherson- A good girl at Degrassi. Holly J. Sinclair- The queen bee and younger sister of Heather, the notorious rival of Paige Michalchuk. Blue Chessex- Holly J.'s artist ex-boyfriend. Freshmen: David "Dave" Turner (new)- Chantay's wannabe & average cousin. Jenna Middleton (new)- A bubbly boyfriend stealer from the rural areas of Alberta and Newfoundland. Clare Edwards- A devout Christian with attitude. Connor Deslauriers- A ninth grader who suffers from Asperger's. K.C. Guthrie- A smart jock who's going out with Clare, but likes Jenna too. Wesley "Wes" Betenkamp- Dave's friend. Episodes "Just Can't Get Enough"- Mia is moving to Paris, but Peter doesn't fit into this new scene, so he takes drugs. Also, Alli is jealous of Clare's new friend, Jenna, and Holly J. and Blue face problems. "Shoot to Thrill"- Alli begins sexting Jonny, but this could lead to problems. Also, Riley and Fiona start dating, but Fiona wonders about Riley. "Close to Me"- Jane cheats on Spinner with Declan, which makes her feel guilty after Manny gives her advice. Also, K.C. shouldn't be on the basketball team. "You Be Illin'"- Alli gets hopeful when Jonny wants to talk, and Peter is kicked off the Studz and replaced by Jane. "Wanna Be Startin' Something"- Jane and Holly J.'s friendship is jeopardized when Holly J. discovers Jane's secret relationship with Declan. Dave tries to fit in at Degrassi. "Beat It"- Riley tries to sleep with Fiona to quash rumors that he's gay, and Anya lies to Sav about self-defense classes. Meanwhile, Jenna and Dave face a problem in their relationship. "Waiting For a Girl Like You"- Leia confides in Chantay about Danny, and Declan tries to get with Holly J. after he dumps Trish. Known as Love Games in America. "Somebody"- Known as Love Games part 2 in America. Holly J. and Declan face problems in their relationship. "Heart Like Mine"- K.C. and the coach get too close for their own good, and Holly J. and Declan take advantage of Marco. Also, Fiona gets into the school play. "Holiday Road"- Emma is hiding a secret that involves her boyfriend and college, and Danny and Chantay get into a fight. "Start me Up"- Clare lies about traveling, and Peter opens up a club above the popular school hangout. "Why Can't This Be Love?: Broken PROMises"- Sav meets his arranged wife, but he still loves Anya. "Innocent When You Dream"- Clare has a crush on Declan. And Sav isn't ready to be single. "In Your Eyes"- Riley goes out with new kid, Zane, and Clare decides to tutor K.C. in math, but he and Jenna are just using her. "Keep On Loving You"- Holly J. and Declan face a problem when Declan is moving next year. "The Rest of My Life (The Heat is On): Degrassi Takes Manhattan: After the Dot burns down and Spinner discovers Jane's secret (and dumps her), he goes out with Emma, and Manny and Jay support them. Also, Jane tries to get into an indie band before breaking up an unlikely wedding, and Declan and Holly J. are pushed to the edge by Fiona in New York.